


Into Darkness

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Obi-Wan Kenobi, Blindness, Bombs, Exhaustion, Feelings, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Rating May Change
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Obi-wan verliert während eines Gefechtes sein Augenlicht und muss lernen, sowohl mit den Konsequenzen, als auch mit den aufkeimenden Gefühlen seines ehemaligen Padawans zurecht zu kommen.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness falls here comes the rain  
To wash away the past and the names  
Darkness falls here comes the rain  
To end it all the blood and the games

(30 Seconds to Mars, A Call to Arms)

Er konnte sie bereits hören.

Das dröhnende Geräusch der Bomber kam immer näher. Verflucht, sie sollten hier gar nicht mehr sein. Ihre Einheiten waren bereits auf dem Rückzug, weil ihnen klar geworden war, dass sie mit den Bodentruppen hier nichts mehr ausrichten konnten. Die Verteidigungsanlagen der Kampfdroidenfabrik würden – falls überhaupt - nur durch einen Luftschlag zu überwinden sein. Trotzdem waren Obi-Wan und Anakin noch einmal hinter die feindlichen Linien zurückgekehrt. Um die Verluste an Mensch und Material so gering wie möglich zu halten, mussten sie unbedingt den Schutzschirm der Fabrik ausschalten, sonst würden die Geschütze die Bomber vom Himmel holen, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Aber die Zeit arbeitete gegen sie. Die Schiffe waren bereits im Anflug und noch immer hatten sie es nicht geschafft, die Energieversorgung der Deflektorschilde zu kappen. Zwar hatten sie einen der Knotenpunkte in der Nähe der Kuppel, unter der sich die Fabrik befand und an der sich die Hochspannungsleitungen kreuzten inzwischen erreicht, doch der Umstand, dass sie permanent unter Beschuss waren, hielt sie bisher davon ab, ihren Plan zu vollenden und die Leitungen zu zerstören. Zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal wehrte Obi-Wan einen weiteren Blasterschuss eines Kampfdroiden ab. Seine Arme fühlten sich furchtbar schwer an und sein ganzer Körper war taub und zerschlagen von den Torturen des Kampfes, so dass er immer wieder auf die Macht zurückgreifen musste, um weiter durchhalten zu können. 

Mit einem Grunzen biss er die Zähne zusammen, als er die Parade seines Lichtschwertes bis in seine Schulter vibrieren fühlte. Er konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Ihre Männer zählten auf sie. “Anakin, wie weit bist du?” fragte er an seinen ehemaligen Padawan gewandt, der mit seinem Lichtschwert die Klappe eines Versorgungsschachtes aufgeschnitten hatte und nun Kopf über in einem dichten Netz aus Stromkabeln steckte.

“Ich hab's gleich, Meister”, kam es gedämpft aus dem Schacht. “Habt noch ein bisschen Geduld.”

“Es ist nicht meine Geduld, um die ich mir Sorgen mache, sondern eher die unserer Freunde”, gab Obi-Wan nonchalant zurück, bevor er den Angriff eines weiteren Kampfdroiden abblockte und ihn mit Hilfe der Macht zurück in den Staub warf.

Es war nicht auszumachen, ob Anakin ihn gehört hatte. Noch immer war der junge Jedi tief in den Eingeweiden des Schachtes vergraben, wobei er versuchte das richtige Kabel auszumachen, “Fast geschafft”, hörte Obi-Wan ihn sagen. “Ja … Ja... Ich glaube, jetzt habe ich's.”

Kaum, dass Anakin ausgesprochen hatte, erfolgte ein Knall, gefolgt von einer Rauchwolke, dann gab es einen Funkenregen, der aus dem Inneren des Schachtes nach draußen drang und winzig kleine Löcher in Obi-Wans Umhang brannte. “Anakin!” rief der Jedi-Meister voller Sorge, doch schon einen Moment später kletterte der Angesprochene hustend aus dem Schacht. Zwar hatte auch er deutliche Brandlöcher in seiner Robe und die Funken schienen außerdem seine Augenbrauen angesengt zu haben, doch ansonsten war er unverletzt. Tatsächlich schenkte Anakin dem anderen Jedi ein lausbubenhaftes Grinsen, bevor er verkündete: ”Melde gehorsamst: Mission ausgeführt. Und jetzt nichts wie weg hier, Meister.”

Das musste er Obi-Wan nicht zwei Mal sagen. Inzwischen konnte er die Bomber nicht nur hören, er konnte sie auch sehen. Die Schiffe wirkten wie Unheil verkündende dunkle Schatten, als sie aus dem vom Kampf aufgewirbelten Qualm und Staub plötzlich auftauchten, dann eröffneten sie auch schon das Feuer. 

“Lauf!” rief Obi-Wan seinem ehemaligen Schüler zu, doch auch ohne die Warnung seines alten Meisters war Anakin bereits in einen schnellen Spurt verfallen. Leichtfüßig wie eine Gazelle sprang er über die felsige Landschaft, Trümmerteile und die Leichen ihrer gefallenen Männer, so dass er schon bald einen gehörigen Vorsprung hatte. Zwar konnte auch Obi-Wan durch die Macht schneller laufen und weiter springen, als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch, doch der lange Kampf hatte ihn erschöpft. Auch wenn er es ungern zugab, er war eben keine zwanzig mehr und sein kaputtes Knie machte ihm mehr zu schaffen als ihm lieb war.

Hinter sich konnte er das Feuer der Geschütze hören, die auf die Bomber feuerten, doch ihre Schiffe zahlten es den Separatisten mit gleicher Münze zurück. Schon ließ der erste Torpedo-Einschlag die Erde erbeben. Um ein Haar wäre Obi-Wan gestürzt, doch er schaffte es gerade noch sich abzufangen. Weiter. Er musste weiter. Nur noch ein bisschen. Es war nicht mehr weit. Keine zwei Clicks entfernt, hinter einem felsigen Hügel, lag das Shuttle, das ihn und Anakin zurück zur Negotiator bringen würde. 

Doch es hätte genauso gut auch einen Hyperraumsprung entfernt liegen können. Er würde es nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen. Als die nächste Bombe einschlug und ihn die Druckwelle von den Beinen holte, musste Obi-Wan zugeben, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, den Männern zu verschweigen, dass er und Anakin sich noch im Gefahrengebiet befanden. Doch er hatte gedacht, dass sie lange weg sein würden, bevor die Schiffe eintrafen. Ein Folgen schwerer Fehler wie sich nun herausstellte, um so mehr als dann in unmittelbarer Umgebung eine Blendgranate explodierte und sein Gesichtsfeld in ein gleißend helles Licht tauchte. Reflexartig kniff Obi-Wan die Augen zusammen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Selbst hinter den geschlossenen Lidern zuckten grelle Blitze über seine Netzhaut und sandten dabei stechende Schmerzen in sein Gehirn. 

“Meister!”

Anakins Schrei kam von weit weg. Vermutlich hatte der junge Mann seine Schmerzen durch ihren alten Trainingsbund gespürt und nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Obi-Wan gefallen war. Obwohl es den Jedi-Meister seine ganze Kraft kostete, sandte er beruhigende und aufmunternde Impulse zurück. Auf keinen Fall sollte Anakin sich genötigt fühlen zurück zu kommen. Ganz egal ob es Obi-Wan gelang das Schiff zu erreichen oder nicht, wichtig war nur dass sein ehemaliger Padawan in Sicherheit war. 

Die Hände in den Dreck krallend und auf allen Vieren hockend wie ein verletztes Tier, schüttelte Obi-Wan den Kopf in dem Versuch, seine Sinne zu ordnen und seinem Körper den Gehorsam aufzuzwingen. Obwohl er ahnte, dass es sinnlos war, zwang er sich wieder die Augen zu öffnen, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass er noch immer nicht mehr als verschwommene Blitze sah. Wunderbar, die Blendgranate hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, doch bis die Nachwirkungen wieder verschwanden und er sein Augenlicht zurück erhielt, konnte es Stunden dauern, wenn überhaupt. So lange konnte er nicht warten. Ohne zu zögern sandte Obi-Wan seinen Geist nach der Macht aus, bis er genug Kraft getankt hatte um weiter machen zu können, dann kämpfte er sich auf die Beine. Anhand der Einschläge hatte er eine gewisse Ahnung, wo sich die Fabrik befand und in welche Richtung er laufen musste, doch ohne sein Augenlicht würde er für die verstreuten Kampfdroiden, die immer noch durch das Gebiet patrouillierten, ein leichtes Ziel sein.

“Meister, seid Ihr in Ordnung?” 

Dieses Mal war Anakins Stimme ganz nah. Verflucht, dann war er also doch zurück gekommen. “Es geht schon”, beruhigte Obi-Wan seinen ehemaligen Schüler, wobei er das Gesicht in seine Richtung drehte. “Mach dir keine Sorgen.”

“Seid Ihr verletzt? Was ist mit Euren Augen passiert?” Scheinbar war der Schaden doch nicht so leicht zu verstecken, wie Obi-Wan gehofft hatte. Innerlich verfluchte der Jedi-Meister Anakins schnelle Auffassungsgabe, während er gleichzeitig versuchte seine Seite ihres Bundes geschlossen zu halten.

“Ich befürchte, ich habe die sehr unerfreuliche Bekanntschaft einer Blendgranate gemacht”, gab Obi-Wan so unbeschwert wie möglich zurück. “Nichts, was Meister Che nicht wieder hinbekommt.”

“Dann könnt Ihr nichts mehr sehen?” hakte Anakin alarmiert nach.

“Vorübergehend, ja, aber ich habe immer noch meine Verbindung zur Macht, die mich vor Gefahren warnt”, versuchte Obi-Wan seine Erblindung herunterzuspielen, wobei er mit vorgetäuschter Sicherheit einen Schritt nach vorn machte, nur um gegen die Überreste eines zerstörten Droiden zu stoßen.

“Aber die Macht hilft Euch nicht dabei Eure Umgebung wahrzunehmen”, stellte Anakin fest. “Haltet Euch an mich, Meister. Ich werde Euch führen.”

“Das ist nicht nötig, Anakin”, protestierte Obi-Wan sofort, bevor er sich mit so viel Würde wie möglich voran tastete. “Ich komme schon zurecht.”

Ein erneute Erschütterung kündete von einem weiteren Torpedo Einschlag und obwohl Obi-Wan damit gerechnet hatte, zuckte er trotzdem merklich zusammen. Wenn sie nicht bald von hier verschwanden, würde es zu spät sein. “Seid nicht albern, Meister. Ich werde Euch nicht blind durch ein Kampfgebiet stolpern lassen”, hielt Anakin dagegen, dann nahm er die Hand des Jedi-Meisters und legte sie auf seine Schulter. “Vertraut mir. Ich bringe uns hier raus.”

Widerwillig presste Obi-Wan die Kiefer zusammen. Ihm lagen mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Erwiderungen auf der Zunge. Darüber, dass die Mission immer zuerst kam. Dass es wichtiger war, dass Anakin es lebend zurück zur Negotiator schaffte, als dass sie am Ende beide umkamen. Doch er kannte seinen ehemaligen Padawan gut genug um zu wissen, dass jegliche weitere Diskussion unsinnig war. Wenn Anakin sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, würde er es auch durchziehen. Außerdem wurde ihre Lage von Minute zu Minute immer gefährlicher. Sie waren noch viel zu nah am Ort des Geschehens. Wenn sie das Shuttle nicht erreichten, bevor die Fabrik in die Luft flog, würden sie hier bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen.

Trotz Anakins Führung stolperte Obi-Wan am Anfang mehr als dass er ging und sie kamen nur mühsam vorwärts. Immer wieder tauchten Kampfdroiden auf, die sie beschossen und die Anakin erst zerstören musste, damit sie ihren Weg fortsetzen konnten. Obi-Wan war ihm dabei keine Hilfe. Zwar warnte ihn die Macht rechtzeitig, wenn ein Schuss in seine Richtung kam, doch mehr als das Feuer mit seinem Lichtschwert zu parieren konnte er nicht. Die Droiden zu zerstören war ohne sein Augenlicht kaum möglich. Jedes dieser Scharmützel kostete sie wertvolle Sekunden. Zeit, die sie eigentlich nicht hatten und obwohl Obi-Wan nicht sehen konnte wo sie waren, merkte er doch, dass sie kaum voran kamen. Die Kampfgeräusche waren noch viel zu nah. So würden sie es niemals schaffen. Es gab nur eine Alternative.

“Anakin, ich halte dich nur auf. Du musst mich zurück lassen”, beschwor Obi-Wan seinen ehemaligen Schüler, als er ein weiteres Mal über ein unebenes Stück Erde stolperte. Allein würde Anakin leichter vorankommen. Er war ein schnellerer Läufer und seine Reflexe im Kampf waren besser, wenn er nicht ständig darauf achten musste, Obi-Wan aus der Schusslinie zu halten.

“Das kommt nicht in Frage”, ließ Anakin ihn wissen, indem er seine eigene Hand auf die von Obi-Wan legte und ihn somit daran hinderte ihn loszulassen. “Wir werden es schaffen.”

“Und wenn nicht?” argumentierte Obi-Wan. “Du musst an die Republik denken. Die GAR braucht dich.”

“Und Euch etwa nicht?” fragte Anakin nach.

“Ich bin ersetzbar, aber du bist es nicht”, versuchte Obi-Wan zu erklären.

Anakin stieß ein Geräusch aus, das Schnauben und Seufzen zugleich zu sein schien. “Nicht für mich, Meister. Ich brauche Euch.”

“Anakin ...” Obi-Wans Ausruf war so leise, dass er fast ein Flüstern war.

“Nein, ich will es nicht hören”, fiel ihm Anakin scharf ins Wort, bevor er den Jedi-Meister weiter zog. “Spart Euch Eure Kraft.”

In einer Geste stummen Einveständnisses wand sich Obi-Wans Machtsignatur um die seines ehemaligen Schülers, dann gingen sie weiter. Der Rauch um sie herum wurde immer dichter und ließ die beiden Männer husten und ihre Augen tränen und der Jedi-Meister bemerkte, dass es nicht mehr nur an ihm lag, dass sie langsam gingen. Obwohl er sich vermutlich lieber die Zunge abgebissen hätte, als es zuzugeben, wurde es immer deutlicher, dass Anakins Kräfte schwanden. Vermutlich war es doch anstrengender als er gedacht hatte, sie zu verteidigen und gleichzeitig darauf aufzupassen, dass sein alter Meister nicht wieder stürzte. Sein Atem ging schwer und seine Aura in der Macht flackerte, doch wenn Obi-Wan die Steigung richtig deutete, hatten sie den Hügel endlich erreicht. Wenn sie noch ein wenig durchhielten, würden sie es vielleicht doch schaffen. Stur biss Obi-Wan die Zähne zusammen, während er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte und gleichzeitig auf die Kampfgeräusche hinter sich horchte. 

Noch schienen die Verteidigungssysteme der Fabrik zu funktionieren, denn sie feuerten immer weiter, obwohl die Torpedo-Einschläge sich häuften. Vermutlich handelte es sich nur noch um Minuten, bevor der ganze Komplex in die Luft flog. Der Aufstieg auf den Hügel erschien ihm endlos, obwohl die Erhebung in seiner Erinnerung kaum der Rede wert gewesen war, dann hatten sie endlich die höchste Stelle erreicht. Hoffentlich hatten die Separatisten das kleine Schiff nicht gefunden.

“Kannst du das Shuttle schon sehen?” fragte Obi-Wan, während er gegen einen weiteren Hustenanfall ankämpfte.

“Ja”, kam Anakins gepresste Antwort.

“Und ist es intakt?” hakte der Jedi-Meister nach.

“Sieht zumindest so aus”, erwiderte Anakin rau, dann griff er Obi-Wans Hand, welche dabei gewesen war, von seiner Schulter zu rutschen und hielt sie fest. “Nicht schlapp machen, alter Mann.”

“Würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen”, gab Obi-Wan zurück, doch er atmete schwer dabei.

Der Abstieg vom Hügel war fast noch anstrengender als der Aufstieg. Jeder Schritt erzeugte eine kleine Steinlavine, die den Abhang hinunterrollte und Obi-Wan musste höllisch aufpassen, dass er nicht ausrutschte. Doch die Aussicht darauf endlich von diesem Planten herunter zu kommen, ließ die beiden Männer noch einmal alle Kräfte mobilisieren. Sie hatten die Ebene, auf der das Shuttle stand, fast erreicht, als plötzlich eine Salve Blasterschüsse von Kamm des Hügels abgefeuert wurde. 

Die Macht schrie auf und warnte die beiden Jedi sprichwörtlich in letzter Sekunde. Sofort wirbelte Anakin herum und versuchte Obi-Wan hinter sich zu schieben, um ihn vor dem plötzlich aufgetauchten Kampfdroiden zu beschützen, doch die ruckartige Bewegung ließ den Jedi-Meister das Gleichgewicht verlieren, so dass er stürzte und mit Geröll und Schutt den Hang hinunter rollte. Über sich hörte Obi-Wan das unverkennbare Geräusch von Anakins Lichtschwert, dann verlor er für einen Moment den Überblick wo oben war und wo unten, während er abwärts stürzte und sich überschlug und die Steine dabei seine Haut aufrissen. Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, dass er den Hang hinab schlitterte, doch vermutlich waren es nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden, bis er endlich die Ebene erreicht hatte, wo er in einem unordentlichen Haufen aus Kleidern und Gliedmaßen liegen blieb. 

Sein Herz schlug so laut, dass er Anakin wie durch Watte rufen hörte, doch der Aufprall hatte alle Luft auf seinen Lungen gepresst, so dass Obi-Wan sich außer Stande sah zu antworten. “Meister.” Es dauerte kaum mehr als ein paar Sekunden, bis Anakin den restlichen Hügel hinab gespurtet war, wobei er eine Wolke aus Staub und Dreck mit sich brachte. Sofort war er auf den Knien neben seinem ehemaligen Lehrer und vergewisserte sich, dass es Obi-Wan gut ging. “Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein Schläfchen, alter Mann”, stichelte Anakin, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass Obi-Wan zwar zerzaust und dreckig, aber abgesehen von ein paar Prellungen und Abschürfungen unverletzt davon gekommen war. Trotzdem war ihm die Erleichterung deutlich anzuhören.

“Schade, wo es doch so gemütlich ist”, gab Obi-Wan voller Sarkasmus zurück, dann streckte er seinem ehemaligen Schüler die Hand hin und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen. Jetzt, wo er stand, musste er feststellen, das scheinbar auch sein schlimmes Knie bei dem Sturz etwas abbekommen hatte, so dass Anakin ihn die letzten Meter bis zum Schiff stützen musste. 

Sie hatten gerade die Laderampe erreicht, als eine gewaltige Explosion den Boden erzittern ließ. Ein riesiger Flammenpilz schoss mehrere hundert Meter in die Höhe und die Luft roch nach verbranntem Gummi, Treibstoff und Chemikalien. Nach mehreren Angriffen war es den Bombern nun also endlich gelungen die Fabrik zu sprengen, doch bei der Menge an entzündlichem Material, was dort gelagert war, war diese erste Explosion erst der Anfang.

“Du musst die Maschine startklar machen”, drängte Obi-Wan, kaum dass sie durch die Luke ins Innere des Schiffs geklettert waren. “Kümmer dich nicht um mich. Ich komme schon klar.”

Es war Anakin anzusehen, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, Obi-Wan im Frachtraum zurück zu lassen, doch er wusste, dass sein ehemaliger Meister recht hatte. Sie mochten zwar ihr Ziel erreicht haben, außer Gefahr waren sie jedoch noch nicht. “Zu Eurer Linken ist ein Notsitz. Es könnte ein holpriger Ritt werden, also versucht Euch anzuschnallen, bevor das Shuttle abhebt.”

Obi-Wan nickte verstehend, dann löste er seine Hand von der Schulter seines ehemaligen Schülers. Noch einmal drückte Anakin aufmunternd seine Finger, dann verschwand er in Richtung des Cockpits. Zitternd atmete Obi-Wan durch. Jetzt wo Anakin weg war, musste er nicht mehr so tun, als ob es ihm gut ging. Doch so sehr sein Körper auch schmerzte, noch konnte er es sich nicht leisten zusammen zu brechen. Mehr humpelnd als laufend und mit einer Hand Halt an der Wand des Schiffes suchend, tastete sich Obi-Wan vorwärts, bis er den Sitz fand, von dem Anakin gesprochen hatte. Blind suchten seine Hände nach dem Gurt, kaum dass er mit einem dankbaren Seufzen nieder gesunken war. Es kostete ihn mehr als einen Versuch bis er ihn fand und die Verriegelung endlich einrastete und keine Minute zu früh. 

Mit einem Dröhnen erwachten die Maschinen zum Leben, dann kreischten die Triebwerke, als sie ohne die Möglichkeit warm zu laufen, bis zum Anschlag hochgefahren wurden. Das Shuttle zitterte und bockte, bevor es sich mit einem Ruck vom Boden erhob. Das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen sagte Obi-Wan, dass sie rasch an Höhe gewannen, trotzdem war es nicht schnell genug. Die plötzliche Druckwelle der Explosion ließ die Elektrizität an Bord des Schiffes knistern und einige Relais mit einem Knall durchbrennen. Ein schriller Warnton ertönte, als das Shuttle ins Trudeln geriet und in Richtung der Planetenoberfläche driftete. Doch der Moment wehrte nur kurz, dann hatte Anakin das Schiff wieder unter Kontrolle und nahm den Flug in den Weltraum wieder auf.

Mit einem Gefühl der Dankbarkeit und gleichzeitig der totalen Erschöpfung lehnte Obi-Wan den Kopf nach hinten gegen das Polster des Notsitzes. Sie hatten es geschafft, der Macht sei Dank. In wenigen Minuten würden sie bereits die Atmosphäre des Planeten verlassen haben, wo sie dann auf die Negotiator treffen würden, die im Orbit des Planeten kreiste. Bis dahin konnte er nichts tun, als sich ein wenig auszuruhen und seinen zerschlagenen Körper zu schonen. Noch immer zuckten in unregelmäßigen Abständen grelle Blitze über seine Netzhaut und hallten schmerzhaft in seinem Schädel wider, doch daran ließ sich im Moment nichts ändern. 

Wenn sie zurück auf dem Kreuzer waren, würde er sich von Kix ein Stim gegen die Schmerzen injizieren lassen, mehr konnte auch der Klon Mediziner nicht tun, um seinen Augen zu helfen. Entweder sie heilten mit der Zeit von selbst oder eben nicht. Alles was Obi-Wan tun konnte, war Vertrauen in seinen Körper und in die Macht zu haben. Sie hatte ihn bisher nie im Stich gelassen und sie würde es auch jetzt nicht tun. Das fühlte er. Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf, ergab sich Obi-Wan schließlich der Müdigkeit und war wenige Minuten später bereits eingeschlafen.


	2. Chapter 2

She's got that light around her eyes  
A gleaming star surrounds her mind  
She's got that smile imbued with soul  
I need her hand, 'cause she's my home

(Orange Blue, She's got that light)

Fünfzehn Schritte, so viele waren es von Obi-Wans Bett bis hinüber zur Küchenzeile. Sieben weitere von dort bis zur Couch und zehn bis zur Tür. Im Gegensatz zum Rest des Tempels, wo er einen Stock benötigte, um nicht gegen irgendwelche Mauern zu prallen, war Obi-Wan das Apartment so vertraut, dass er sich hier ohne weiteres zurecht fand. Es war das selbe in dem er schon seit seiner Zeit als Padawan gelebt hatte, nur dass er damals das Schlafzimmer gegenüber seinem jetzigen bewohnt hatte, in das später Anakin eingezogen war. Seit sein ehemaliger Padawan zum Jedi Ritter ernannt worden war, stand es allerdings leer, wartete darauf, dass Obi-Wan einen neuen Schüler annahm, doch so wie die Dinge standen, würde der Raum wohl für immer verwaist bleiben.

Mit einem Seufzen tastete sich Obi-Wan mit einer Hand an der Wand entlang, während er in der anderen eine Tasse Tee balancierte. Obwohl seit dem Kampf um die Kampfdroiden-Fabrik fünf Tage vergangen waren, hatte seine Genesung nur geringe Fortschritte gemacht. Manchmal bildete er sich ein hell und dunkel von einander unterscheiden zu können und sehr selten glaubte er die Konturen von etwas erkennen zu können, doch die meiste Zeit über lebte er weiter in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Meister Che hatte alles getan, was in ihrer Macht stand, doch wahrscheinlich war es trotz der Spülung seiner Augen mit einer Bacta-Lösung, unmittelbar nach ihrer Ankunft auf der “Negotiator” einfach zu spät gewesen, um den Schaden noch beheben zu können.

So schwer es ihm auch fiel zur Untätigkeit verdammt zu sein, hätte sich Obi-Wan mit diesem Schicksal vermutlich arrangieren können, wenn es nur um ihn selbst gegangen wäre, doch die ständige Sorge seines ehemaligen Padawans, die er durch ihren alten Trainingsbund fühlte, führte ihm fortwährend vor Augen, dass sein Zustand auch die Menschen um ihn herum betraf. Doch obwohl er wusste, wie sehr sich Anakin eine positive Nachricht wünschte, konnte er ihm nur geringe Hoffnung machen. Wenn seine Sehkraft bis heute nicht zurück gekehrt war, würde sie es wohl auch nicht mehr tun. Zu diesem Schluss waren wohl auch die Mitglieder des hohen Rates gekommen, da sie ihn für den heutigen Tag zu sich bestellt hatten, um mit ihm über das weitere Vorgehen zu sprechen.

Seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Coruscant kreisten die Kreuzer mit der 212. und 501. Division im Orbit und warteten auf weitere Befehle, doch die Einheiten wurden dringend gebraucht. Der Krieg wartete nicht darauf, dass Obi-Wan sich wieder erholte und so wie die Dinge standen, würde der Rat wohl einen neuen Befehlshaber für seine Männer finden müssen, bevor sie die Clone zurück an die Front schickten. Auch wenn Obi-Wan sicher war, dass dies Anakin nicht im geringsten gefallen würde. Doch sein ehemaliger Padawan musste lernen seine persönlichen Gefühle nicht über seine Pflicht der Republik gegenüber zu stellen.

Obi-Wan trank seinen Tee in langsamen Schlucken, sorgsam darauf bedacht nichts zu verschütten. Er würde sich wohl damit abfinden müssen von nun an im Tempel zu bleiben und die Kinder zu unterrichten. Trotz seiner Erblindung fühlte er die Macht in diesen Mauern nun stärker denn je. Da war Anakins rohe und ungezügelte Machtsignatur, die strahlte wie ein Leuchtfeuer, das gleichmäßige helle Leuchten der anderen Jedi und das flackernde Pulsieren der Schüler, deren Fähigkeiten noch ausgebildet werden mussten. Es war eine wichtige und ehrenwerte Aufgabe, trotzdem musste Obi-Wan zugeben, dass ihm bei dem Gedanken Anakin und seine Männer allein in die Schlacht ziehen zu lassen, das Herz blutete. Von nun an würde er seinen ehemaligen Padawan nicht mehr beschützen können. Jetzt würde dieser nur noch Ahsoka haben, die ihn von unüberlegten Handlungen abhielt. 

Möge die Macht mit ihnen sein.

XXXXXX

“Nein! Das können sie nicht machen!” Anakins aufgepeitschte Gefühle strömten einem Wirbelwind gleich durch ihren alten Bund und sorgten dafür, dass Obi-Wan regelrecht schwindelig wurde. Er hatte ja geahnt, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler die Nachricht nicht gut aufnehmen würde, doch alles Toben und Schreien würde vermutlich nichts an der Entscheidung des Rates ändern.

“Anakin, sie haben keine andere Wahl”, versuchte Obi-Wan den jüngeren Mann zu beruhigen, der wie ein Rancor im Käfig in seinem Quartier auf und ab schritt. “In meinem derzeitigen Zustand kann ich meine Einheit nicht führen.”

“Das ist nicht wahr”, hielt Anakin dagegen. “Eure Männer brauchen Euch. Sie kennen und vertrauen Euch und nun sollen sie einfach so einem anderen Jedi Meister unterstellt werden?! Das lasse ich nicht zu!”

Erneut machte Obi-Wan den Versuch zu Anakin durchzudringen, indem er seine Machtsignatur nach der seines ehemaligen Schülers ausstreckte und beruhigende Impulse durch ihren Bund schickte. “Es ist das Beste so, glaub mir. Ich würde euch alle nur in Gefahr bringen.”

“Auch wenn Ihr versucht mir das weiszumachen, aber man kann Euch nicht einfach ersetzten, Meister”, beharrte Anakin stur. “Wir sind ein Team! Und Ihr habt doch immer noch Eure Verbindung zur Macht. Ihr könntet durch mich sehen. Durch unseren Bund.”

Überrascht strich sich Obi-Wan über das bärtige Kinn. Auf diese Idee war er bisher nicht gekommen, doch obwohl sie nicht einer gewissen Logik entbehrte, war es doch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er wirklich durch Anakins Augen sehen konnte, weshalb er schließlich zurück gab: “Ich denke nicht, dass das funktionieren würde.”

“Doch, das wird es”, entgegnete Anakin voller Inbrunst. “Alles was wir tun müssen, ist unsere Schilde zu senken und uns aufeinander einzulassen. Bitte, Meister. Lasst es uns wenigstens versuchen.” 

Während er sprach war der jüngere Mann vor Obi-Wan in die Hocke gegangen und der Jedi Meister glaubte fast, seinen flehentlichen Blick auf sich fühlen zu können, doch Obi-Wan zögerte ihm die Antwort zu geben, die Anakin sich wünschte. Selbst wenn sein ehemaliger Schüler recht hatte, würde es sie sehr nah an die Grenzen des Jedi Codex bringen. Die Schilde zu senken und Anakin Zugriff auf seinen Geist, seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu gestatten und im Gegenzug das Selbe bei ihm zu tun, würde sie einander näher bringen, als zwei Jedi es sein durften. Sie würden eine Bindung eingehen müssen, die beinah einer Verschmelzung glich und Obi-Wan war sich nicht sicher, ob dies nicht mehr Probleme mit sich brachte, als es löste. 

Dennoch war die Versuchung groß es zu versuchen. Wenn es funktionierte, würde er seine Einheit nicht im Stich lassen müssen. Er würde zu seinen Männern zurückkehren, Anakin weiter vor Dummheiten bewahren und Ahsokas Ausbildung überwachen können. Er würde die Republik verteidigen und den Separatisten und den Sith die Stirn bieten können. Er würde wieder sehen können.

Zeittrend stieß Obi-Wan die Luft aus, von der er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er sie angehalten hatte, bevor er ein Stoßgebet an seinen verstorbenen Meister schickte. Wenn Qui-Gon an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht gezögert. Sie mochten ihre Differenzen gehabt haben, doch manchmal hatte sich Obi-Wan im Stillen gewünscht ein bisschen mehr wie sein alter Meister zu sein. Er hatte Obi-Wan immer ermutigt nicht um jeden Preis am Jedi Codex festzuhalten, im Hier und Jetzt zu leben. Bis heute hatte Obi-Wan nie gewagt seinem Beispiel zu folgen, doch nun war der Punkt gekommen, an dem Obi-Wan das Risiko eingehen würde.

“In Ordnung”, sagte er mit einem knappen Nicken. “Lass es uns versuchen.”

Zur Antwort schwappte eine Welle der Erleichterung, der Aufregung und der Vorfreude durch ihren Bund, bevor Anakin seine Sprache wiederfand. “Danke für Euer Vertrauen, Meister. Ihr werdet sehen, es wird funktionieren.”

“Eins nach dem Anderen, Anakin”, entgegnete Obi-Wan schmunzelnd, während er sich nach vorn beugte und unbeholfen die Schulter seines ehemaligen Schülers tätschelte. “Lass uns zusammen meditieren, das wird es leichter machen eine gemeinsame Ebene zu finden.”

“Okay … ja … wie Ihr meint.” Sofort war Anakin auf den Beinen, um ihre Matten aus dem Schrank zu holen und sie auf dem Boden auszubreiten, dann führte er Obi-Wan zu dem ihm zugedachten Platz. Die beiden Männer schlüpften aus ihren Stiefeln und den äußeren Roben, um es sich bequemer zu machen, bevor sie sich im Lotossitz einander gegenüber setzten, wobei sie sich so nah waren, dass sich ihre Knie beinah berührten.

“Bereit?” fragte Obi-Wan seinen ehemaligen Schüler. 

“Worauf Ihr Gift nehmen könnt”, war Anakins schnodderige Antwort, doch sie war alles, was Obi-Wan an Bestätigung brauchte.

Obwohl er nichts sehen konnte, schloss Obi-Wan die Augen und atmete tief und kontrolliert ein und aus, in dem Versuch den Kopf zu leeren und sich nur auf den Fluss der Macht zu konzentrieren. Unterbewusst fühlte er die Matte unter sich, die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht und den leichten Druck von Anakins Knie, als dieser das Gewicht verlagerte und so den Abstand zwischen ihnen schloss. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das dies geschah. Tatsächlich war es bei unzähligen gemeinsamen Meditationen zuvor passiert, doch an diesem Tag hatte es mehr als nur eine symbolische Bedeutung. Die Berührung stellte eine Brücke dar, eine Verbindung zwischen ihren Körpern, bevor es zu einer Verbindung ihres Geistes kommen konnte. 

Es war eigentlich nicht möglich, doch Obi-Wan meinte eine Wärme zu fühlen, die trotz des Stoffes, der sie trennte, von Anakin in ihm strömte. Es war ein angenehmes, beruhigendes Gefühl, auf das sich Obi-Wan konzentrierte, während er immer tiefer in die meditative Trance sank und plötzlich fühlte er nicht mehr nur Anakins körperliche Präsenz, sondern auch seinen Geist in der Macht. Obwohl sie sich schon so viele Jahre kannten, war es doch immer wieder atemberaubend, wie sehr seine Machtsignatur strahlte. So hell und rein und heiß, wie sie war, konnte dies nur bedeuten, dass Anakin seine Schilde komplett gesenkt hatte. Er bot sich ihm an, ermunterte ihn ihre Machtsignaturen zu verbinden und nach einem Moment des Zögerns ergab sich Obi-Wan. Es war wie ein Sog, ein Strudel der Macht, aus dem es kein Entkommen gab, als sich ihre Machtsignaturen berührten. Wie zwei Magnete, die sich anzogen, krachten sie aneinander, verwoben sich und bluteten ineinander, bis Obi-Wan nicht mehr sagen konnte, wo Anakin anfing und er selbst endete. Da waren so viele Emotionen, Freude, Angst, Hoffnung, Wut, Liebe und Hass, die ihn überfluteten, dass sein Herz schier zu bersten drohte. 

“Langsam, Anakin”, hörte er sich sagen, doch die Worte erreichten ihn wie durch Wasser. Alles was er hörte, war das rasende Schlagen zweier Herzen, die versuchten sich einander anzupassen, bis sie wie eines klangen und die uralte Melodie der Macht, die seinen Kopf erfüllte und sich von dort bis in jede Zelle seines Körpers ausbreitete.

Er fühlte Anakins Hände auf seinen Knien, so als brauche der andere Mann einen Anker, der ihn festhielt und plötzlich waren da Erinnerungen, die nicht die seinen waren, die in rasender Geschwindigkeit an ihm vorbei sausten. Viele waren wirr und ergaben keinen Sinn, waren vollkommen aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen. Andere waren wunderschön und wieder andere so verstörend, dass Obi-Wan alle Haare zu Berge standen und sein Brustkorb sich zusammen zog vor Angst. Immer schneller flogen die Bilder an ihm vorbei, bis es nur noch Fetzen waren die ihn erreichten, bis sie zu einem Brei aus Farben und Formen verschwammen und Obi-Wan glaubte schon, mit ihnen fortgerissen zu werden. Doch so schnell wie es begonnen hatte, war es auch wieder vorbei und alles was nachfolgte war Dunkelheit.

Obi-Wan konnte nicht umhin, als Enttäuschung in sich aufwallen zu fühlen. 'Es hat nicht funktioniert', war sein erster Gedanke, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er noch immer Anakins Präsenz ganz nah bei sich fühlen konnte. Plötzlich war da ein Licht. Zuerst war es verschwommen und unscharf, doch nach wenigen Sekunden wurde es immer klarer und Obi-Wan erkannte voller Überraschung, dass es die Sonne war, die auf die Wand hinter der Couch in seinem Quartier traf. Dann wanderte das Bild und er sah den Tisch hinter sich mit der Vase und den Blumen, die Ahsoka für ihn gepflückt hatte, als er auf der Krankenstation gewesen war. Daneben lag das Buch, das er gelesen hatte, bevor er zu der verhängnisvollen Mission aufgebrochen war und sein Datenpad, die halb ausgetrunkene Tasse Tee und plötzlich erkannte Obi-Wan sein eigenes Gesicht, angestrahlt von der Sonne, die vor ihm durch die Fenster fiel.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen und da waren so viele winzig kleine Sommersprossen, die sein Gesicht bis hinunter zu seinem Bart bedeckten. Seine Haare leuchteten im Licht beinah wie Kupfer und sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich leicht, als er schluckte und Obi-Wan fühlte eine tiefe Zuneigung in sich aufsteigen, die ihm mehr als deutlich machte, durch wessen Augen er sich sah. Sein Herz schlug fast schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen und er war sich der Hände, die noch immer auf seinen Knien lagen, mehr als bewusst, als Obi-Wan sich zurückzog und sein Bewusstsein in seinen eigenen Körper zurück zwang, bevor er seine Schilde erneut hochfuhr. 

Als er aus der Meditation an die Oberfläche seines Geistes auftauchte, fühlte Obi-Wan eine Mischung aus Freude und Schmerz, die ihm nicht fremd war. Genau so hatte er sich gefühlt, als er Anakin als seinen Schüler angenommen hatte. Er hatte sich zu jung und unerfahren gefühlt, um schon einen Schüler anzunehmen, hatte Angst gehabt zu versagen und die Führung durch seinen eigenen Meister vermisst, doch gleichzeitig hatte er gewusst, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Wenn Anakin ein Jedi werden sollte, so wie Qui-Gon es gewollt hatte, war Obi-Wan seine einzige Chance, kein anderer Meister hätte es gewagt den Jungen zu trainieren.

Genauso war es auch jetzt.

Wenn Obi-Wan wieder sehen wollte, wusste er nun, dass er dies durch Anakins Augen konnte, doch gleichzeitig hatte er erkannt, wie tief die Gefühle seines ehemaligen Schülers für ihn waren. Die Zuneigung, die Anakin ihm entgegen brachte, war nah daran zu sehr viel mehr zu werden und wenn sie diese Verbindung erneut eingingen, bestand die Gefahr, dass genau das eintreffen würde. 

“Seht Ihr, es hat funktioniert, Meister!” hörte Obi-Wan den begeisterten Ausruf seines ehemaligen Padawans. “Jetzt darf der Rat Euch Euer Kommando nicht wegnehmen.”

'Jetzt darf der Rat Euch mir nicht wegnehmen', blieb dabei ungesagt, doch der Jedi Meister hörte es trotzdem.

Obi-Wan seufzte lautlos. Als ein Jedi wusste er, dass es nur eine richtige Entscheidung geben konnte. Er sollte zum Wohle des Codex sein Schicksal akzeptieren, doch er wusste nicht, ob er stark genug dafür sein würde. So viele Jahre lang hatte er sich eingeredet, dass er über den Dingen stand. Dass er nicht mehr der selbe rebellische Junge von damals war, der gegen den Befehl seines Meisters verstoßen hatte und auf Melida/Daan zurück geblieben war. Doch scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt. 

Die Macht stehe ihm bei.


End file.
